Don't Let Chrona Drink!
by djlee6
Summary: a KuriSari request. Kid has a party, but Chrona is more interested in the wine...before she turns her attention on Kid that is! FEMChrona/Kid...oneshot


A KuriSari request

FEMChona

now for this fic I had no idea what to write. I'm no where close to the dominatrix type so I thought that maybe I should watch some clips to see what to write...and I nearly puked at some of the stuff on there...So idk how masochistic Kid will be here...but Chrona will be the one more...in charge

Also...had to guess on the whole drunk experience thing because I don't drink lol so if it's terrible or inaccurate I apologize in advance

anyway enjoy

ooooooooooooo

Chrona sipped from her wine glass. It was her third glass and she had to say, she was enjoying the effect it had on her. She never really drank, either, so her eyes were lidded and everything around her looked sparkly.

Everyone had gone over to Kid's for a small party (and by small, I mean everyone in town was invited).

"Jeez, Chrona, save some wine for the other guests," Ragnorak chuckled, holding a plate of food on her head.

Chrona just hummed softly in response, taking another sip. She loved how the colors swirled and found that everything seemed a lot kinder now. Like she could handle it better. Which probably wasn't true, but that's how she felt.

Her eyes danced around the room, taking in all the people and the music, admiring the lights and the decorations.

"Having fun, Chrona?"

She looked up and saw Kid standing there, smiling with a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded a bit, smiling back softly. "I can't complain...Though in all honesty I've been drinking more than anything."

Kid's smile faltered. "Drinking? Drinking what?"

"Wine," The pinkette replied lazily. "This is my third glass..."

"She's a total lightweight, too," Ragnorak chuckled, finshed eating and setting his plate down on the table.

Kid scowled at the weapon. "Ragnorak, did it ever occur to you to not let her drink so much? Especially when she's by herself? Someone could take advantage of her!"

"Whatever," the demon sword laughed off before slipping back inside his Meister.

"Actually..." Chrona looked up at Kid with glazed eyes. "Kid-kun, could you help me upstairs? It's all becoming a bit much for me and I don't think I can make the walk home in this state," She blushed.

Kid smiled at her again. "Of course," He helped her up, hooking their arms together as Kid led her from the party.

In all honesty, he was delighted to be so close to her right now. He had his eyes on her since she showed up with Maka and Soul. She had shown up wearing this beautiful white gown, it's straps made to fall off of her shoulders exposing her neck and collarbone. It held tight to her form, looking as though she was poured into it, the end of the dress flowing naturally to the floor in modest ruffles, light pink hues blending in to match her hair.

Very elegant.

Kid was only wearing a white suit...the same one he had worn to the Academy's party.

He didn't think he looked anywhere near as lovely as Chrona did, but he was overjoyed that they were at least both wearing white. And walking together like this...so close...He could fantaize that she was his. That this dress was for him.

It also made it easier to picture her in a wedding gown.

Kid shook his head a bit at that. 'Slow down, Kid!' He scolded himself mentally.

"Is something wrong, Kid-kun?"

He patted her hand, continuing to lead her down the hall. "No, I just thought of something is all."

The rest of the walk was done in silence and he led her to the bed. "There you are...Now you can rest without any disturbance." It was a simple guest room...one of many made in case of events such as this, when people need a place but couldn't return home just yet. "Do you need anything before I leave?" Kid smiled kindly down at Chrona seated on the edge of the bed, gazing up at him.

"Actually yes..." She pulled Kid by his hand bringing him on top of her as she leaned back. "I need you." Before Kid could react, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Kid suddenly felt very dizzy but moaned lightly, giving into the kiss right away, slipping his tounge into her mouth. When he pulled back for air, he blushed and went to stand up. "I-I'm sorry!"

Chrona wrapped her legs around Kid's waist when he stood, keeping him from escaping. "Sorry for what?"

Kid swallowed nervously. He had never seen Chrona so assertive before. "I don't want to take advantage of you, Chrona," He explained.

Chrona smiled and unwrapped her legs, standing in front of Kid. "You aren't taking advantage of me, Kid-kun. I want you," She unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet, exposing her white lace bra and underwear and slipped off her white highheeled shoes.

Kid hardened at the sight. He loved how pale and curvy her body was. It made him want more of her, but he knew it'd be wrong to do this when she was drunk.

"Chrona, we can't-" She brought him in for another deep kiss, unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop before pushing him onto the bed.

He propped himself on his elbows, seeing Chrona kneel on the floor, taking his hardened member in her hands.

Kid groaned loudly fisting the soft quilt under him. Chrona smiled and began to pump him hard, using her other hand to tease the head of his cock. Kid threw his head back, his back arching. "Damnitt, Chrona..."

Chrona pulled back and yanked his shoes and socks off so she could fully remove his pants and toss them somewhere before beginning to play with him again, licking and sucking on him now.

"Mmmmm," Chrona never never thought Kid would taste so good to her. She had thought of it since she had first met him. She was facinated with the shinigami in the slick black suit. If he was that passionate when fighting, imagine how amazing he'd be when having sex. She had woken up countless nights, when Ragnorak was asleep,  
>and touched herself thinking of it. Now she had him and she had no intention of letting go.<p>

She licked the underside of his cock, one hand on his thigh and the other rubbing his balls.

Kid gasped and panted under her soft touches and teasing. He never would've thought she was so sexual and yet here she was, her wicked tounge dancing all along his hard cock.

Chrona looked up and smiled at how much Kid loved this. She decided to take it up and knotch, kissing the head and swirling her tounge along the slit.

"Ah! Chrona!"

She began to taste precum leaking from him and lapped it up with quick flicks of her tounge. "Mmm, Kid-kun, you taste good," She moaned before taking the head into her hott mouth, sucking on him.

Kid's back arched and he shivered, trying to resist bucking up into her mouth to gain more of that heat.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was still thinking that this was wrong. That he needed to push Chrona off of him before he made an ass of himself and she wound up hating him. But he had lost control.

He was no longer able to do anything but shudder and moan as she worked her magick on him (A/N: get it? because she's half witch? lol), loving how her moans vibrated along his cock, the way her hands squeezed his balls every now and again, the way her hot breath was touching his skin.

All of a sudden, Chrona began to take his cock entrirely in her mouth, sucking hard.

"Chrona!" He nearly yelled, his back coming off of the bed entirely as she sucked and bobbed her head.

Chrona was moving her tounge on the underside of his cock as she bobbed her head faster, sucking even harder and tasting more of his precum leaking from him. She gazed up as she kept on with her work, loving that he was making all of those noises for her.

Kid's arms gave out and he collasped on the bed, flushed and panting, holding onto whatever he could for dear life as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.  
>"Chrona, please...I'm so close..." He gasped out. She was spurred on by that, bobbing her head faster.<p>

With one final scream he came hard into her mouth, her swallowing and lapping up at what she missed greedily.

Kid squirmed as she did this, still feeling sensitive from cumming. Once her licks stopped and he came down from that high, he tried to stand up, only to have Chrona push him back down.

He propped himself up again and watched her, curious to what she had planned.

Chrona winked wickedly at him and let her panties fall to the floor, exposing her wet pussy to him. He groaned and felt himself harden again.

She climbed on top of the shinigami and straddled him, leading his cock to her entrance and rubbing him against her clit.

Chrona threw her head back and moaned, using her other hand to reach back and unhook her bra. "Oh, Kid-kun, you feel so good..." Her bra fell and Kid growled. Her dusky pink nipples were hard, her pussy wet and teasing his cock, and she had just given him the most amazing blow job he had ever had...

He couldn't fight it anymore.

He practically tore off his shirt and threw it to the floor before leaning up to lick and nibble on her breasts, flicking his tounge over her nipples.

Chrona gasped and moaned, threading one hand through Kid's hair and the other clutching his shoulder as she sank onto his cock. "Oh, Kid-kun!"

Kid moaned at the feel of her tight heat around him and bucked up into her, making them both crave more of that sinful friction.

The pinkette pushed Kid back onto his back and began a steady rythm, riding his cock and moaning. Kid placed his hands on her hips to keep her steady, bucking up to meet her everytime.

"Damnitt, Chrona, you're so tight!"

She let out a breathy laugh and laid down to kiss him, loving the feel of her breasts against his hard chest. She trailed her hands along his shoulders and arms, admiring his muscles and shuddered in delight that this strong young man was under her, being fueled to rock her hips faster and harder against him. Kid growled and tossed his head back, dizzy with lust. His hands rubbed along Chrona's smooth skin, both of them beginning to sweat from the friction of their love-making. Both of them were panting, now kissing hard, tounges battling.

Chrona pulled back and moved faster against Kid, feeling herself close to cumming. "Oh, Kid-kun! I'm gunna cum on your hard cock!"

Kid lost it then. Hearing Chrona talk like that sent him over the edge and he came inside of her, yelling out her name agian. Chrona gasped at the sensation of being filled and shuddered violently, cumming hard all over him, screaming in delight.

Chrona pulled herself from Kid and laid next to him, resting against him as they caught their breath.

Kid smiled to himself.

He'd have to remember to keep that wine in stock...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

yay! okay so kid was not masochistic at all...

but chrona was pretty in control, right? not a dominatrix but...lol whatever turned out okay

plz review :) 


End file.
